


Daylight

by lavrock



Category: x9 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 13





	Daylight

郭子凡照旧选了老地方。上次来的时候阴天，植物的繁盛反倒显出有些乏味的冗沉。爱丁堡在入秋后迫不及待地履行起缩短白昼的进程，日光总是内敛的，连带晴明的正午也不遗余力地效仿日暮。接连雨水过后会跟随难得的无风天，郭子凡乐于钻季节更替时为数不多的空，树荫遭人冷落，在长椅上完整地感受阳光才是正经事。

他在勾画树冠时再次见到黑猫，郭子凡第一次发现，阳光充足时猫漆亮的毛色会偏向滑软的熟褐。他停笔饶有兴味地端详，目光自然也把草甸上俯身拍照的人囊括在内了。

针管笔掉在地上时弯腰去捡的不是郭子凡。那人的视线从笔挪移到腿上的速写本，最后把他的眼睛当终点，夏之光伸手向他递笔，半边眉毛也跟着识趣地挑起来，郭子凡说谢谢，用的是中文，对方一样没拿英语作备选，“你画得真好。”

他将太阳遮挡在后，郭子凡被一片深黯的阴影浸没了。夏之光的五官因逆光而短暂地隐约，耳垂下沿挂着一道类似玄月形状的橙红——皮肤被光穿透了。连续道谢两次的结果大概率是尴尬，所以郭子凡没再说话，只对他笑了笑。夏之光得到纵容般在他身边坐下，距离近得熟稔。“我可以看你画吗？”

不像个问句。

他的毛线帽上沾着一片红黄相渐的落叶，平整饱满，夏之光自己不知道。他的眼睛停在速写本白亮的纸页，专注地像对每一笔都充满兴致，人被关注时会难以抑制地紧绷，郭子凡握笔的手心有轻微薄凉的汗意，而他并不排斥这样的注视。

他画完后才伸手将夏之光帽子上的叶片拿下来，黑猫不见了，郭子凡的手指捏着落叶晃到他眼前，夏之光的笑容有些欲盖弥彰的涩，像害羞，“什么时候弄上的，我都没发现。”他以为郭子凡会丢掉，又看到他把叶片妥帖地放在刚完成的速写上，素缟的画生长出颜色，一小片逐渐平展的桔红。

郭子凡合上速写本，“一起走吗？”夏之光起身答好。

Glasshouse潮润湿热，植物的茎枝延展成随心所欲的形态，花叶不分季节。夏之光左右闪躲，身体像段曲折的细链，弯腰颌首才勉强不触及那些娇纵矜贵的叶片，郭子凡跟在后面看他样子有趣，手机镜头拍植物倒成了借口，每张照片里都不落下夏之光东倒西歪的背影才是真的。连接兰草和水生植物温室的长廊里写生的学生更多，这回夏之光反而兴致缺缺，吝啬地瞥了几眼就凑到他耳边，“他们画的都没有你好。”

郭子凡也换成气声，右手圈住他的耳廓，“这么小声干嘛，他们又听不懂中文。”

夏之光清了清嗓子，理直气壮地大声重复“他们画的都没你好”之后，两人在热带植物淤厚浓重的釉绿中笑得盎然。

出了植物园，夏之光找不到公交站。郭子凡问他去哪，夏之光仰着头说天气好，去海边吧，就去海边。郭子凡挑了挑眉，“来旅游？”

夏之光说是啊，紧接的“reading week”异口同声，英国学生的默契源自共有的七天假期，“哪有人reading啊，全都traveling。”夏之光歪头看他，“你呢。”

他说话时嘴里冒出稀薄的雾气，柔软地亮，像破碎的风兰。郭子凡说，“不想 reading，也没traveling。“

“太好了——”他笑起来就令人难以拒绝，“不如一起去海边吧。”

从Leith一路走到Newhaven，夏之光的拘谨放下了。郭子凡发现他和看起来并不大像。夏之光的长相是锋利的，不说话就令人顺其自然地感到冷淡，眼尾挑着，是种不言而喻的疏远。笑起来就不一样了。他的上唇灵巧地耸起，有和软的唇峰，将下唇线的边遮住，像幼鸟可爱的喙。他的话多起来，整个人就变得生动，令郭子凡拥有更多蓬松的亲密感。他们在Leith港看见天鹅，隔着盘附的黑色铁网孑然落在粗糙的礁岩，海水包裹四面，孤独皎洁。夏之光眉飞色舞地讲海德公园的天鹅有多嚣张，不怕人也不怕狗，居民居然真的去投诉天鹅总是叨狗，他的侧脸在夕光中有种年轻的明快，“你猜后来怎么说。”

郭子凡说全都抓回家，让英国人品品中华名菜铁锅炖大鹅。

“祝贺你喜提遣返啊凡凡。”夏之光倚着铁丝网笑到弯腰，“天鹅都是女王的所有物，想叨谁叨谁，人不如鹅，还是鹅好啊，还是鹅好。”

避开海岸的路有段不短的涂鸦墙，新鲜的喷绘没来得及干透，隐约散出零落的漆味，夏之光贴着墙根让郭子凡帮他拍照，侧身在高饱和色块中吞下半截湿润的明橘火苗，自告奋勇成为画的局部。他指着涂鸦问你画不画这个啊，郭子凡笑，还真没画过。他学油画，也画速写素描，课上还修艺术史，夏之光两眼放光，那——

他的心思过于好猜，郭子凡话抢在前面，“你去美术馆，让我当导游呗？”

夏之光笑得讨好，“包吃包睡行不行？”

潮汐在尽头起伏，郭子凡被夕阳晃地眯眼，“包吃可以，睡先放放，有地儿睡。”

夏之光侧头看他，眼角的褶皱积攒出游动的光亮，“那你就是答应了，一言为定。”

港口比想象中小。天空是黯涩的橘红，太阳被浸没了。海面浮动鳞次栉比的白色驳船，像月光的碎片。餐厅在室外的海滨撑起阳伞，除开气温都是罗马假日的格调，夏之光向侍者表示想要室内的座位，晚风将他的刘海吹得打褶。郭子凡说游客都喜欢坐外面，景色好。

夏之光的手指贴了贴他的脖颈，温热的，“可你不是怕冷吗。”

在他面前掉笔是故意的，郭子凡和自己打了两个赌，一个是夏之光会不会捡笔，另一个是他还记不记得自己。

都赢了。

回英国的航线漫长曲折，飞行总是磨人。起飞后邻座的阿姨开始商量向前换座的事，他带着耳塞倚向窗框，不久就入睡了。机舱内光线昏暗，空调温度低得恼人，北京的八月底还残留盛夏的余热，郭子凡登机时只穿了一件短袖t恤，从梦中就开始后悔。

被冷醒的时候身边换了个同龄男孩，带着一副金色的细边眼镜，歪头专注地看静音的钢铁侠，屏幕上一颗破损又复原如初的机械心，熄灭的外圈刻着TONY STARK HAS A HEART。亚麻灰的U型枕将脸遮了大半，郭子凡只能看清他的眉峰，巧妙地折出角度漂亮的弧，像他刚画过的朱利诺雕像。

郭子凡按铃想多要一条毯子，人刚睡醒时意志还处在弥留的混沌，他反复说了三遍carpet，换来的依旧是外籍空姐困惑的眼神。

邻座的男孩侧目看了他一眼，转身说，“By that he means blanket,”空姐终于露出些了然的笑意，他又补充，“and may I have a cup of water please. ”

郭子凡才意识到自己闹笑话，脸上发烫，囫囵地说了句谢谢，空姐回来得快，那人把东西一起接了，递到他手里反倒成了半杯清水，郭子凡接的时候有些迟疑，他一边拆毯子的塑料包装一边说，“我听你声音有点哑，飞机上太干了，刚睡醒不舒服，喝点水吧。”

郭子凡有些怔忪，回过神已经喝掉小半了。水凉，喝不下去，那人又用毯子换他的水杯，像把他当婴孩。

连续道谢两次的结果大概率是尴尬，郭子凡第二次说谢谢时迎上他的笑容又避开，相对无话。郭子凡裹着两条毯子再次入睡，遮光板留着缝隙，淡色的日光安然将他略过，在那人指节变成起伏生长的灰白山壑。

夏之光的外表实在难以让人预料他的聒噪。郭子凡看着他眼中浮现更多神采，嘴里不着边际的话说个不停。他们坐在靠窗的位子，海水被礁岸割裂，对岸先亮起翕烁灯火，夜蛰伏于熹微的暮色，流淌成静默的河。

苏格兰的餐馆供应欧洲各地的酒，夏之光问他能不能喝，郭子凡挑眉看他，你听说过青岛吗。夏之光直接把酒单翻到liquor，缭乱的意大利语谁也不懂，干脆闭眼乱点一气。镉红的液体平整地铺满杯底，积成一块浅薄透明的镜面。

夏之光在毁气氛这一项上当仁不让，左摇右晃地评价fish & chips里的鳕鱼配微酸的chippy酱就梦回麦香鱼，又给郭子凡的surf and turf起中文译名，兴致勃勃地拍板就叫它海陆双星。

郭子凡的脑袋被pizza and more跳跃的旋律刷屏，不留神一口喝下一半杯里的烈酒，辛辣的气味激得鼻腔酥麻，头脑也跟着一块发酸。夏之光看他拧着五官吐舌头的样子有趣，一边给他递水一边偷偷拍照，笑得眼睛眯成道缝。等郭子凡恢复又觊觎他酒杯里所剩无几的液体，“诶，你那个好喝不。”

郭子凡一手递过去，“有股露露味儿，你尝尝。”

说是苦杏仁酒，Amaretto依旧掺了明显的甜味，口感敦厚绵软，比起他杯子里的Strega柔了好几个度。含着陷在舌苔的余味迎上郭子凡询问的挑眉，夏之光笑着说，“是像露露，还有点别的味。”

郭子凡说，“什么味儿？”

夏之光眨着眼睛贴近，有股诚挚的意味，舌尖冒出来蹭了蹭上嘴唇的半边，“芒果味。”

出门前郭子凡对着镜子照了十分钟，每根头发都被调整到不许出错的位置，临到时间才朝门口迈步，换好鞋又折回来补了个润唇膏。

郭子凡舔了舔嘴角，确实是芒果味。

美术馆的游人不多，红色幕墙连着母贝般幼圆的穹顶，进门就是十六七世纪的文艺复兴的古典主义，夏之光一头撞上衣不蔽体的希腊神话男女主角，当即转身捂郭子凡的眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔这个少儿不宜啊这个不能看凡凡不能看。

郭子凡的睫毛在手心翕动，像捕住一对蝴蝶。他的嘴角朝上打弯，“光哥你是不是大清穿越来的，都什么封建思想。”

夏之光跟在郭子凡后面，一脸认真听他讲述油画画派和历史，在一堆分不清差别的肖像画中眼花缭乱。郭子凡看着他迷茫的眼神忍不住笑，“听不懂？”

夏之光咧着嘴逞强，还行还行，我也搞艺术的，同行，好懂好懂。

郭子凡看他端着相机给画里白纱裙的芭蕾演员留影像，“你搞什么艺术的？”

夏之光转身摆了个端正的二手位，像背后甜腻模糊的洛可可女孩跳出画框，“跳舞的。”他的下巴抬着，勾出个娇气的尖，“你看大画家都喜欢画人跳舞，要不你也画画我？”

郭子凡摆着手往前走，撂下一句，“我画的都是裸/畿/体，你可以考虑考虑。”

三四点钟的太阳已经拖了黄昏的尾，吊在空中挂了半截红。Royal Mile人群熙攘，穿格纹制服的高中生在教堂前顶着礼帽吹风笛。他们就做一对最普通的观光客，在纪念品店尝松软酥润的黄油饼干和发腻的威士忌fudge。郭子凡被甜的缓不过劲，五官难受地挤成一团，夏之光把手里的美式凑到他嘴边，一口被喝掉一半又苦的皱眉。

夏之光拉着他兴致勃勃的看街头的魔术脱口秀表演，欢呼互动都不落，喊声太大搞得艺人往他们看了好几眼。路边有围簇的小人群，夏之光伸着脖子凑热闹，看到里面是可以给人拍照的猫头鹰。两个人都没见过真猫头鹰，目瞪口呆地看着鸟的脖子拧了圈实打实的三百六十度，夏之光被精彩的生物多样性彻底折服，掏钱就要上去合照。硬币交到商贩手里成了双份，他拉着郭子凡连比划带说，我们两个人一起拍，合影。

夏之光伸着手臂把猫头鹰举在两人中间，郭子凡和鸟类不对盘，心里犯怵，蹭着步挪得八丈远，夏之光瞥他一眼也跟着挪，最后干脆把他拉过来搂在另一边。郭子凡拿到照片就想笑，主角猫头鹰睡眼惺忪一脸不奈，就他和夏之光笑的像两个喜结良缘的假人。

钟敲了五声，城堡建在上坡路的尽头，郭子凡撑着石围看夕阳，夏之光在旁边挤眉弄眼，他歪头看，两个人身旁站着一对年轻的白人情侣，衬着浓厚的日暮吻得难舍难分。

“浪漫啊。”郭子凡说。

夏之光侧身看他，夕光透过他的头发， “羡慕吗凡凡。”

“还行。”

他向他凑近，“那咱俩也来一个。”

郭子凡的手指推远他的脸，“怎么就想得那么美呢。”

“凡凡，”夏之光望着远处建筑的尖顶，“我明天就走了，晚上十二点的火车，回伦敦。”

郭子凡脸上没什么反应，还是笑，松快的。“一路畅通，好客苏格兰期待您再次光临。”

夏之光说时间太短了。郭子凡在心里数，“三天，也够了。爱丁堡挺小的。”

“如果没遇见你的话，是够了。”夏之光的眼珠变成琥珀色，云在流动。“我还想见你，明天。可我没借口了。”

郭子凡眯着眼假装迷惑，“谁说要借口了。”

最后一晚的消遣出其不意的被夏之光安排在博物馆。郭子凡纳闷晚上的博物馆早该下班，到门口才知道是bonfire的预热活动。苏格兰人总有自娱自乐的花样，博物馆的大厅改成舞池，蓝紫灯光翻覆，鲸鱼宽大的骸骨吊在头顶，如同陷身于深海。

穿格纹裙的苏格兰人拉成圈跳Ceilidh，郭子凡靠着餐台喝酒，夏之光一头扎进人海，没两分钟又钻出来。他把头发全部捋向脑后，露出锋利的眉骨，眉心的痣在游移的光中黯下去。夏之光接过他手里的酒一饮而尽，在乐曲声中贴近他的耳廓，“我学会了，我教你跳。”

郭子凡耳后的皮肤发烫，因为酒，因为夏之光。他们双手相握，在嬉笑吵嚷的人群里跳地杂乱无章，额头渗出温热的汗。太挤了，他们几乎面对面紧贴。郭子凡说别人都拉成圈，怎么咱们就两个人呢。夏之光不服地嘶了一声，“两个人咋了，照样是圈，最小的圈。”

不是啊，他看着夏之光。

郭子凡的手从他掌心抽离，向上圈住他的脖颈，“这才是最小的圈。”他靠近，下巴合称地卡进他的锁骨窝。郭子凡吐了口安适地气，整个人找到饱满的支点。夏之光的手扶在他的腰侧，“凡凡，有一个好消息有一个坏消息，先听哪个。”

“好的。”

“我的火车取消了。走不了了。”

郭子凡的耳朵贴着他的侧颈，动脉蓬勃地起伏，“这也算好消息？那坏消息呢。”

夏之光的语气可怜兮兮，“我今晚没地儿住了。”

郭子凡听过最直白的暗示也不过如此，根本没机会强装不懂。夏之光对他公寓里的一切都感到新奇，郭子凡选的是studio，性格也独，一个人住惯了，夏之光是这间屋子除他以外的第一个住客。郭子凡看着他来回打转，摸摸自己的JBL说他也有，绿色的，又从书架抽出一张Mazzy Star的老唱片，轻车熟路地用黑胶机放。

他先把夏之光塞进浴室，等自己也洗完澡出来的时候，夏之光裹着黑色浴衣在书桌看他成堆的速写油画，整张的半张的，一边剥橘子皮一边对着几个迷你石膏像行注目礼。

郭子凡问他看什么呢。

夏之光往嘴里丢了瓣橘子，指着荷马伏尔泰看他，你成天对着这些睡觉真的不会做噩梦吗。

郭子凡顶着毛巾笑，头发还在滴水，唱片放到Into Dust，未免太应景了，郭子凡想。他和夏之光像歌词一样，沙漏的凹陷每秒都变深，黎明过后就没机会再见，Like two strangers。

他的相遇是重逢，勉强和浪漫沾边，也注定分别。

夏之光问他在想什么，郭子凡看向他，“你把我的写生静物吃了，我画什么啊。”

是吗，夏之光靠着床头坐下，那我以身抵债，你画我吧。

昏暗的床头灯吝啬地照亮他的小半个侧脸，浴衣因为动作变得松垮，露出锁骨上褐色的痣。他的眼睛漆黑，没进弧形的阴影。郭子凡坐在他身边，床沿又积攒一段短暂的凹陷。“光哥你知道吗，明天会变成冬令时。“

早了一个小时啊。夏之光说。

郭子凡看着他摘在床头的手表，凌晨一点零七分。“凌晨两点会回到一点，所以现在，我们正处在不存在的时间里。“

不存在的时间吗。夏之光看着他凑近，睫毛的阴影垂在下眼睑，他的吐息湿软，近在咫尺，“那现在做的事也不算数，是吗。“

是吗。是的。

他的窗户看不见月亮，窗帘缝隙透过象牙黑的夜色。夏之光凌乱地吻他，毫无章法，像积淤太久之后终于找到顺畅的出口。他的手臂环住郭子凡的腰身，身体紧贴，像在强迫他融化。夏之光的发丝蜷缩在他的肩胛，刺得他细密的痒，放大的感官变成断断续续的喘息，深夜晕染出暮色，而他要将他灼伤。

遇见夏之光之前，郭子凡并不认为自己是寂寞的。他独自去到的所有景色都没有什么不妥，只不过大多囫囵的匆匆。他不像夏之光，会为半懂不懂的街头表演停留，和没见过的动物合影，点菜单上读不懂名字的酒。他不乐于涉及冒险的尝试，在过往的无数年中也从未觉得不够，可是又轻而易举的被夏之光动摇或改变了。

原来他可以拥有更多乐趣，而前提是和夏之光一起。郭子凡心中晦涩的情绪开始逐步具象。遗憾，而他在为未来遗憾。

郭子凡清明不复，欲望被撕裂又生长出新的，夏之光最擅长用快感暂时蒙蔽痛苦，他在尽致的愉悦中瑟瑟发抖，那片叶子落在他心口，将他的皮肤一寸一寸染成相似的红色，夏之光叫他的名字，在耳侧，他在一片荒芜的潮热中塌陷，花不分季节，看不到日落，或者视而不见。

那层壳支离破碎地剥落，做得事都不算数吗，不算的。郭子凡的手臂在他颈间摇摇欲坠，他艰难地亲吻夏之光的耳廓。

“可我舍不得。”

醒来时过了正午，屋里的痕迹都被收拾妥当。郭子凡坐了一会儿才回神，捏着太阳穴把昨晚当作一场荒诞的臆想。他探身拿手机，瞥到床头的早餐和夏之光忘记带走的腕表。

手机里冒出条信息，“我的火车太早了，看你睡得熟，就没叫醒你，早餐我放在床头了，吃的时候热一下。”

对昨晚的事只字不提，郭子凡笑了笑，多余的时间理所应当被遗忘。他靠着床头打字，“你的表忘了，下午给你寄过去？”

那边倒是回得快，干脆直接发语音，语气慌得莽撞，“不是你别寄，你别，我把表落在那就是为了再见你。”

郭子凡听得发怔，对他的意思不敢断定，他对了眼时间岔开话题，“我帮你调成冬令时吧。”

“可以不调吗。”夏之光的声音有些试探的忐忑，“凡凡，我们留在夏令时好吗。”

还没等到他的回复，夏之光又传来一条，没什么底气，“还有，昨天吃了你的写生景物，我也给你补上新的了。”

郭子凡侧头看，桌上的石膏像被他摆成整齐的一排，末端朱利诺的右边多了束半开的玫瑰，花萼往上是桔黄，又染成渐层的慵红，日光流进窗帘的细缝，在花瓣上柔润地曲折。

郭子凡看着屏幕上断续反复的“对方正在输入”，半天也收不到消息。他把手机放在嘴边按下语音键，笑意也被听筒收录。

“好，就留在夏令时吧。”

-fin


End file.
